


Familiar Faces

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: A true friend will drop everything when you need them.





	Familiar Faces

**Familiar Faces**  
  
He had collapsed in her arms, leaving Layla to ride a wave of pure instinct.  
  
She held him tight against her chest, stroking his hair with her free hand, “Brody, what happened?”  
  
“Neither of ‘em. Not one of those babies is mine.”  
  
The announcement caused Layla to immediately wince, holding him tighter as she whispered against his hair, “I’m so sorry.”  
  
He whispered a question, tears escaping his eyes and landing on the skin of her arm, “What do I do now?”  
  
Unable to provide an answer, Layla rocked him patiently back and forth – trying to help him touch ground.


End file.
